


Going Down, Guns Blazing

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTAV AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't seem to matter how carefully they planned, something in their heists always managed to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down, Guns Blazing

**Author's Note:**

> Knocked this one out early, so I'm sorry it's a little shorter than usual. And I'm not promising anything, but I *might* have the next chapter of Catch Two Tigers out Sunday evening. 
> 
> Also, I'm getting close to the top of the pile now, only a few prompts left! This one's a GTAV AU, and I had a lot of fun writing it. :) It's more light-hearted than it seems going in, I promise.
> 
> Content warnings for mild descriptive violence and character death. Light-hearted, I swear.

_"Jack, where the hell are you guys?"_ Geoff's voice screeched in Ryan's ear as he fired another burst of bullets at the cops that were shooting at him, crouching behind his car for protection. He'd already been hit once in the shoulder, ruining his favourite jacket and staining the fabric red. _"I'm already boxing off the armoured truck by myself because Ryan can't get his finger out of his ass, I need you to come and pick up this fucking truck with that goddamn cargo bob before the cops show up!"_

 

"Cops're kind of what I'm busy with," Ryan growled, popping up briefly over the car's hood and gunning down another officer.

 

 _"Son of a bitch, really?"_ Geoff cursed, voice cracking slightly.

 

 _"Got the same problem here, Boss,"_ Jack informed them, voice tight with concentration. _"Michael, Gav, for the love of god could you please do something about those fucking helicopters?"_

 

Geoff swore again. _"Helicopters?_ Plural _? Goddammit, Jack!"_

 

 _"Turn us around so one of us can actually get a shot lined up, asshole!"_ Michael shouted at the pilot.

 

 _"Working on it,"_ Jack gritted out in reply. After a second's delay, there was the echoing boom of an explosion going off, then Michael whooping triumphantly.

 

 _"Take that, motherfuckers!"_ Michael crowed, Gavin laughing along with him.

 

_"Top shot, boi."_

_"Get those other choppers out of the air, now,"_ Geoff ordered. _"Ray, what's your status?"_

_"Almost there. I lost those cops I had on my ass, too."_

 

There was a sigh of relief from Geoff, punctuated by an explosion from the cargo bob team's mics as another police helicopter went down. _"At least something's going right."_

 

 _"Well… funny story, but my, uh, tires kinda got shot out on my car, so I had to change vehicles? But I got something new, so I'll still get there when I'm supposed to,"_ Ray quickly assured him.

 

_"…What're you driving now?"_

_"…A Sanchez?"_ Ray offered hesitantly. Ryan could see the Hispanic cringing in his mind's eye, even as he fired his SMG at the two remaining cops, mowing them down.

 

Geoff let out a stream of profanity that rivalled one of Michael's heated tirades, and Ryan sighed to himself, climbing back into his bullet-ridden car with distaste. He'd just had the car detailed, too. _Serves you right for taking it out on a heist_ , he thought as he slammed into first, tearing down the highway to meet with Geoff. "Headed to you now, Boss," Ryan cut off Geoff's rant. "Should be with you in 2."

 

 _"Fucking finally,"_ Geoff muttered. _"Jack, how are you on those choppers?"_

 

 _"Lining up so Gav can take them out now… Go, Gavin!"_ he roared, and two more explosions sounded. Ryan saw them flare in the distance, two helicopters-turned-fireballs plummeting from the sky. One chopper remained, hovering uncertainly like a fly, a little to the left of Jack's cargo bob.

 

 _"Got 'em!"_ Gavin cheered.

 

Almost immediately after, Michael cried out, _"Gavin, watch it!"_

 

There was a simultaneous, _"Oh, shit,"_ from Jack, then all three of their comm feeds buzzed static into the ears of their crewmates. Ryan watched in horror, powerless to do anything, as the cargo bob blew up, flames engulfing the fuselage as the destroyed rotorcraft fell out of the air. It split into two pieces as it descended, the tail end careening into the remaining police helicopter, sending it swinging wildly before slamming into a nearby building.

 

 _"Fucking-"_ Ray began, but was cut off by the sudden blare of a horn. Unbeknownst to his two remaining teammates, the Puerto Rican had jerked in his seat as the cargo bob went down, inadvertently swerving into the oncoming lane. Almost instantly, he ploughed into the grill of a semi-trailer. He didn't even have time to scream.

 

 _"…Hello?"_ Geoff called out tentatively over the mic. _"Is anyone okay?"_

 

Ryan cleared his throat, car slowing slightly as he coasted along the highway. "I think you and I are the only ones left, Geoff."

 

Geoff cursed for the umpteenth time that day. _"Shouldn't really have to say it, but I'm calling off the heist,"_ Geoff told him brusquely.  _"Meet me where the cargo bob went down, we gotta go get them before the cops do. Then we'll figure out where the fuck Ray was, and pick him up too."_

 

"On it." Ryan pulled a sudden j-turn, earning him a litany of angry honks as he cut over the dividing line, tires squealing as he tore off in the direction of the crash site. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel as the speedometer ticked its way over the speed limit, and it wasn't long before he was going more than twenty miles an hour faster than was legally allowed.

 

Within the space of five minutes, both Geoff and Ryan had screeched to a halt beside the downed cargo bob, ignoring the 'AUTHORISED ACCESS ONLY' signs posted around the perimeter of the private car park that the front end of the rotorcraft had crashed into.

 

There wasn't really much left of the cargo bob - nothing salvageable, anyway. The entire frame was torn, rent and blackened, the windows cracked and shattered, the entire area where the rotorcraft had hit the ground crumpled. The back, where once the tail end was attached, was now a jagged fan of metal pieces, jutting outwards like the petals of a dead, grey flower. Smoke spiralled into the air at every point there was an opening in the cargo bob's exterior.

 

Geoff shook his head. "Really did a number on it, didn't they?" he murmured, almost sounding impressed.

 

"No kidding. Let's get 'em out of there."

 

Ryan moved towards the body of the cargo bob, while Geoff headed to the cockpit. He wrestled briefly with the door, the bent locking pins squeaking in protest as they were heaved against, but after a few strong tugs he was able to wrench it open. "Jack?" he called out, struggling to get the door open far enough to get inside the mangled cockpit.

 

"Well that sucked," was the bearded man's reply, almost unrecognisable under the black grime plastered over his skin, hair, and what remained of his clothes. "Help me out, Geoff, my leg's stuck under the console."

 

With their combined strength, they were able to lift the misshapen console just far enough to let Jack wriggle his way out of the mangled cockpit. He landed on his feet with a grunt, casting a displeased look at his ruined clothing. "I really liked that shirt," he groused, picking fragments of his broken comm unit out of his ear.

 

"Hawaiian shirts are terrible," Geoff replied, making sure the other man was steady on his feet. Dying had the tendency to make them shaky. "I'm just sad your beard grew back after you died."

 

Jack stroked it almost unconsciously, looking affronted. "My beard's awesome. Besides, if it stayed burned off, so would my eyelashes and eyebrows. I can do without looking like I had my entire face waxed, thank you." He looked around. "Where's Michael and Gav?"

 

"Ryan's getting 'em. He's probably on the other side." Sure enough, when they walked around to the other side of the cargo bob, Ryan was hauling a limp Michael over his shoulder, carrying him clear of the wreckage and gently lying him down next to a prostrate Gavin.

 

"They haven't come around yet?" Geoff asked, glancing at the unmoving forms of his crewmates.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow at the somewhat unnecessary question, but answered anyway. "Nah. Shouldn't be long though, it's already been five minutes, and that's about standard for us."

 

As if on command, both Gavin and Michael suddenly shot into seated positions, taking in deep gasps of air.

 

"That fucking hurt," Michael grumbled, digging out his shattered earpiece as Gavin did the same. "Still, 'least now we know we can come back from being blown up. That's handy."

 

Ryan looked over at their boss. "You'd think becoming immortal would mean that we'd be _more_ likely to succeed in a heist, not less. This has to be the fourth one in a row where at least one of us was killed at some point."

 

"Maybe we just suck." Geoff sounded less dispirited by the notion than most people would.

 

Ryan shrugged, helping a soot-stained and complaining Gavin to his feet. "Maybe we're just making the heists too complicated now. Or it could be that 'cause dying isn't that big a deal anymore, we're just getting sloppy," he replied, not bothering to dust the younger man off - largely because the black grime was damn near the only thing preserving Gavin's modesty, besides the few tattered scraps of clothing he had left. Next, he hauled Michael up, who wasn't faring much better than Gavin in terms of clothing. The curly-haired man's shirt had been blown clean off, apart from the single torn sleeve dangling from his wrist. He'd lost his glasses in the explosion too, and he squinted at Ryan as he gave the older man a muttered thanks. "Back to the drawing board then?" he asked, head twisting reflexively as he picked up on the distant sound of sirens.

 

"Looks like it," Geoff sighed.

 

Gavin looked around. "Where's Ray got to?"

 

 _"…Ow."_ Ray took this as his cue to groan into his mic, which had been miraculously undamaged. _"I hate dying."_

 

Geoff and Ryan laughed, informing the others that their Hispanic compatriot was fine.

 

"C'mon." Geoff grinned. "Let's go pick him up."

 


End file.
